


Hot Cocoa (Gustholomule Coffee Shop AU)

by avery_the_werm



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AMITY AND LUMITY IS MENTIONED., Bisexual Luz Noceda, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Financial Issues, Idk their sexualities but in this fic both are achellian, M/M, They MIGHT show up but idfk yet, aroace Willow Park, coffee shop AU, mlm Gus Porter, mlm Mattholomule(the owl house), they have a talk about sexuality And it’s actual importance so I’m tagging that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_the_werm/pseuds/avery_the_werm
Summary: He could make out a few words. The witch wasn’t yelling but they weren’t exactly the quietest either. However, once the young boy could piece together a full sentence, he realized how much trouble he had gotten himself into. He was frozen in place, as the one boy he absolutely hated walked towards the counter, still complaining.Of course Mattholomule worked here.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Just a Coffee shop AU :UAlso this takes place about a year later so Gus is thirteen and Matt is fourteen
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Gus Porter & Perry Porter, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 56
Kudos: 58





	1. Agustass

The first time Gus went to the cafe was in late October.

The air caused chills to run down the young witchling’s spine. He rubbed his hands together, blowing on them to keep warm. He was never a big fan of the cold. All he knew was he had 20 bucks in his pocket, and a cafe was near. He hadn’t seen it before, but it didn’t look new. Maybe it was the cold, or the fact it was Saturday, but Gus was much more alert than usual. The Boiling Isles did that to witches, afterall. 

He stepped inside, bells ringing in his ears. Once he closed the door, warmth, and the smell of pastries filled his senses. It reminded him awfully like home. A lot like one of those “Christmas movies” Luz always talked about. Warm and comforting. He let out a small breath of relief before taking in the scenery.

It wasn’t too full. There were witches and creatures sat at booths, all wrapped up in their own conversations. He glanced at them before looking at the menu displayed on the chalkboard, just behind the counter. It didn’t take him long to decide on the hot cocoa. All he had to do was wait for the barista, who seemed rather occupied, if you asked Gus.

  
He could make out a few words. The witch wasn’t yelling but they weren’t exactly the quietest either. However, once the young boy could piece together a full sentence, he realized how much trouble he had gotten himself into. He was frozen in place, as the one boy he absolutely hated walked towards the counter, still complaining.

Of course Mattholomule worked here.

“I’m telling you, Eileen! If you made me co manager I could-” Gus watched in horror, as the boy stopped mid rant, immediately taking note of his presence. His deceiving grin fell into a look of distaste. It didn’t take much for Gus to mirror it. “Oh. It’s you..” the boy snarled. 

“Yeah. And It’s you…” the young witchling replied as nonchalantly as he was able to. It was hard not to just run away, ignore Mattholomule. However, Gus knew it would look cowardly, and he wasn’t a coward.

After the whole H.A.S incident, the two had developed somewhat of a rivalry. It was almost routine by now. Mattholomule would start fights by tripping the smaller boy, or interrupting his class presentations. Maybe even putting weird things in his lunch, and Gus would retaliate. 

Sometimes he would do things to bother the older boy out of spite. Whether it was messing up his school work, proving his answers in math wrong, or embarrassing Mattholomule in front of his so called “friends”. That was only sometimes though. Okay, maybe it was often, but Gus would say the gremlin deserved it. 

And that was just how their relationship worked. Both of them were fine with it, as bothering each other was just a habit by now. 

“Agustus? You there, dumbass?” Gus snapped out of his trance and looked up at the older boy in confusion. Mattholomule looked tired and expectant. Maybe he wouldn’t bother him today? Then again, you never knew with him. He could be annoying at the worst times.

“Oh…I’ll have the hot cocoa.” Gus replied reluctantly. Mattholomule stared at him with a look the young witchling didn’t recognize. It didn’t take long for it to get replaced with the condescending grin Gus knew all too well. 

Shit.

“Actually, on second thought-”

“No!” The boy interrupted, grin still plastered on his face. “Let me make it for you, Agustus. I can be civil when I want to.” 

Gus scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Depends on if you want to.” He looked back at Mattholomule who had that look again.

“I do want to.” He offered a smile. Gus could see right through it, but decided to not make a scene, and let the gremlin do his thing. He let out a sigh.

“Fine.” 

And that was all it took for Mattholomule to get to work. Gus watched as the boy carelessly put different things in a cup. Gus was almost sure it would be disgusting as he didn’t seem to be paying any attention. Then again, Mattholomule worked here. That reasoning seemed to give the witchling faith. 

It wasn’t long before the drink was being put in front of him. Gus eyed it skeptically before attempting to take it, only to have it pulled away by the older boy. He looked at him with a grin.

“Sorry- I need to write your name. Company policy.” He explained, before taking out a pen and beginning to scribble on the cup. Gus watched in annoyance as it seemed to take forever. What the hell was Mattholomule doing that would take so long? There wasn’t much he could do, but wait. 

Mattholomule looked surprisingly focused. Gus hadn’t noticed before but he actually looked...decent? This was weird, because he never looked decent to Gus. Scratch that. He never looked decent to anybody, so why did he look appealing right now? Gus unwillingly pondered on this, before the drink was being handed to him once more. 

“Oh- er...thanks…” he said, taking the cup, uncharacteristically flustered. You couldn’t exactly blame him. No one ever wanted to find themselves admiring their rival. It was one of those things that just weren’t supposed to happen. He looked down to read the name.

_‘Agustass :-)’_

Gus looked up at Mattholomule in what he thought was anger. In response the boy just smiled and shrugged. “What’s wrong?” 

Gus rolled his eyes. “You spelt my name wrong on purpose.”

Mattholomule put a hand on his chest, faking an offended look. “Are you accusing me; A man who simply forgot his glasses today…of misspelling something on purpose?! I thought you were better than this, Agustus.” The witchling tisked.

Gus scrunched up his face in anger. “You don’t wear glasses.”

“You don’t know my life!” the older boy shot back defensively. “Anyway, despite the _accidental_ error, try it.” 

Gus looked at him in confusion. “What?”

Mattholomule rolled his eyes and scoffed. “The drink, idiot.”

Right. The drink. Gus had forgotten it existed for a second. He looked at it hesitantly before looking at Mattholomule with a look that said, “If this sucks, I’m throwing it on the floor. You’ll have to clean it.” Before taking a sip.

It. Was. Disgusting.

It took all of Gus’ strength not to gag. The hot cocoa was strangely bitter for hot cocoa. It couldn’t have been coffee though . Gus knew what coffee smelled like. Whatever the hell Mattholomule put in the drink, it was gross. Gus looked at the older witchling in disgust. He just shot back a cocky grin.

“That’ll be ten dollars.” He said holding his hand out. Gus just grumbled and dug in his pocket, pulling out the requested amount of money, and slapping it in Mattholomule’s hand with a scoff. The asshole really looked proud.

  
And with the turn of his heel, he was making his way out of the cafe, only to hear Mattholomule call out to him.

“Have a nice day, Agustass!” 

Gus felt the stares. Gods, he hated the stares. He felt his face heat up and he wasn’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. 

There wasn’t much he could do. He just stormed out. After that, Gus was sure of one thing.

He wasn’t going to that cafe ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO first chapter is here 
> 
> ~Avery out~


	2. It’s okay, Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t get why you’re trusting him...” he said, catching her attention. Turns out she had been watching the boy too. She shrugged and looked down.
> 
> “He hasn’t been so bad lately. Yeah he’s annoying, but he’s not the worst.” Gus looked at her and laughed bitterly.

It only took two months for that promise to become bullshit.

Gus loved Luz. She was brave, sweet, and overall a great friend. She was also human! The witchling found that amazing. Never in a million years, would he have thought he’d be close friends with a human. Maybe, that made him even more grateful for her presence. He wasn’t really sure.

Sadly, being friends with Luz also meant her being incredibly pushy. When she had asked if he wanted to get drinks at the Cafe, he had said no faster than what anyone would find natural. She became curious and well…

That’s how Gus ended up sitting at a booth in the cafe he hated. 

He hadn’t told Luz that Mattholomule worked there. He didn’t have to. All it took for her to drag him into the coffee shop, was her knowing he was hiding something. Gus knew he should’ve ran when she got that look in her eye, but his stubby legs wouldn’t be in his favor. He wouldn’t be able to outrun Luz, so there was no point in trying to escape. The only option he really had was to go with it.

Gus squirmed in his seat as Luz’s eyes were on him. He could feel the excited energy she was giving off and he wasn’t too crazy about it. He wished Willow was here to talk sense into their friend, but she just had to be out with her dads today. 

Gus looked up, and Luz’s gaze became much more intimidating. He opened his mouth to speak (maybe even convince her to let them leave) before someone slammed their hands on the table, startling him and Luz both. Gus looked up, and to his dismay, it was Mattholomule once again. He wasn’t exactly surprised.

“Agustus!” He exclaimed, grin condescending and proud. “I wasn’t expecting you to stop by. Guess you couldn’t resist seeing me.” Gus' eyes widened and he felt his face grow hot as the older boy wiggled his eyebrows. He looked at Luz, who seemed to be connecting the dots. She made an expression of sudden understanding, before it got replaced with guilt. Gus looked down, before giving Mattholomule a look of anger, but determination.

“Seeing you fail at your job, maybe.” he sneered back. The boy snickered at the comeback before he turned his attention to Luz, and smirked.

“What happened to the plant girl? Did she realize she was too good for you and...break it off?” Gus rolled his eyes. Something he knew he’d be doing a lot of today.

“The ‘plant girl’ has a name. And what would you know about having friends? All of yours are fake.” Gus looked at Luz, who looked tired already. She got herself into this, so she’d have to deal with it. He looked at Mattholomule, who scoffed. Like he couldn’t believe he was wasting his time on Gus. The witchling would never admit it, but that caused a tug at his heart. Like Mattholomule was getting bored of him.

“Look, let me just take your order, alright?” The witchling rolled his eyes. 

“Not if you’re making the drinks. It tasted like shit last time.” Luz looked at Gus in surprise. He knew he never swore in front of her. He never swore in general, but Mattholomule brought the worst out of him. He watched as the boy put a hand over his heart.

“I was just starting out! I’m much better now, I swear. I’ve learned so many skills, you could say I’m the best employee here.” Gus paused. He wanted to laugh at the exaggeration, but held it back because god dammit he didn’t find it cute.

“Go ahead then. Enlighten us with your ‘skills’” He smirked. Mattholomule gave him that look again; the one he couldn’t identify yet. The boy then grinned at the witchling.

“Great! So what’ll it be?” he asked, looking at the two. Luz perked up at this and smiled.

“Two hot cocoas!” she said proudly. Mattholomule gave her a grin. One Gus found suspicious.

“Gotcha! I’ll be with you two in a bit.” He said before making his way back to the counter. Gus watched the boy as he got started on the hot cocoa. He looked at Luz, who seemed fine? Gus didn’t understand why she was so trusting. Normally, she was the more suspicious one of the two, but today, that wasn’t the case.

“I don’t get why you’re trusting him...” he said, catching her attention. Turns out she had been watching the boy too. She shrugged and looked down.

“He hasn’t been so bad lately. Yeah he’s annoying, but he’s not the worst.” Gus looked at her and laughed bitterly. 

“He is the absolute worst, Luz! You saw how much trouble he got you in.” Luz rolled his eyes.

“You mean a year ago?” Gus looked at her like she was crazy.

“How long ago it happened doesn’t matter! He sucks.” Luz looked down like she was going to say something, but decided against it. Gus fidgeted in his seat. There was suddenly tension. Neither of them liked tension. They both watched as Mattholomule dropped his pen. Gus smirked, and Luz smiled fondly as she noticed the reaction.

“Look.” she said softly. “I know Mattholomule’s annoying, but he seems harmless. Maybe try... being his friend?” Gus looked at her in confusion.

“I did try that, Luz.” She looked stubborn. Gus knew she wasn’t going to let this go.

“Yeah. You tried a year ago.” she shot back, rolling her eyes once more. Gus was about to say something, but couldn’t think of what, because Luz was right. He hadn’t exactly been the nicest to Mattholomule either. Maybe if he tried being friends, things could work out between the two. 

Gus looked at Luz, who seemed lost in her own world, before two cups were being placed in front of them. He looked up to see Mattholomule, who was giving them that stupid grin. “There ya go!” he said proudly. A little too proud for Gus’ liking.

Luz gratefully took the cup, while the witchling was more hesitant to take his. He looked at his friend who was smiling at the gremlin. “Thanks, Mattholomule!” 

Mattholomule nodded and looked at Gus who was still contemplating what Luz had told him. It didn’t take him as long as he thought it would to decide to take Luz’s advice. It wasn’t that hard to be nice, right? He looked down and let out a mumble. “Yeah, thanks…” 

He could feel eyes on him. He almost felt the smile that Mattholomule had. Gus had a feeling it wasn’t a good one. “Anytime, Agoosetas.” He snickered. 

Gus looked up, eyes wide. To his dismay, Mattholomule was walking back to the counter. He looked down at his cup. He knew what to expect, but it was still disappointing. 

“ _ Agoosetas >:))” _

Of. Fucking. Course. 

He looked up at Luz in annoyance. She was in the middle of blowing on her drink, when she noticed the witchling’s glare. “What?”

Gus showed her the name Mattholomule had written down, to which she burst out laughing at. The witchling wasn’t sure if he was offended or betrayed. When she finally calmed down from her laughing fit, she gave Gus an apologetic look, which he ignored angrily.

“Come on, Gus. I’m sure it doesn’t taste bad. Just try it.” The witchling looked at his friend expectantly.

“Not until you try it first.” He replied. Luz rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

“Fine.” She said, before blowing on her cup and taking a sip. Gus watched carefully. When Luz put her cup down, she seemed unaffected. “See? It’s perfectly good hot chocolate!” 

Gus looked at his cup. If Luz’s was good then maybe his would actually taste okay. Not that he was going to this place again, but if he had to be here, why not try it? He reluctantly took a sip, and unfortunately, it was a big one.

He gagged and spit the drink out. It was even grosser than last time. That’s when he smelled the coffee beans.

shit.

Gus could hear Mattholomule Laughing like a madman from behind the counter. Luz looked at him in shock before rushing to grab the napkins on the table. Gus gratefully took them and wiped his mouth in disgust. When he calmed down, he made sure to give Mattholomule a hard glare, before looking at Luz.

“The asshole gave me coffee!” He yelled, not realizing the attention he was causing from the witches at nearby tables.

“ _ Black  _ coffee.” Mattholomule corrected. Gus just rolled his eyes, and stood up. 

“I don’t care! It tastes terrible.” He shot back, hands clenched in fists. The older boy just grinned at him. 

“That sounds more like a  _ you  _ problem, buddy.” he said, arms crossed. Gus looked at him in disbelief.

“We didn’t even order Coffee! You just gave it to me to gross me out.” He stated as if Mattholomule didn’t already know that. However, both boys were aware he knew. 

Mattholomule shrugged, and smiled. “Still wasted my time on it, which means you have to pay me for my wonderful services.” 

Gus was about to retaliate, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Luz.

“Let’s just go, Gus. I’ll pay.” she stated. 

“But-” 

“No buts. Eda gave me enough money.”

Gus was about to tell Luz they could just leave, but before he could, she was at the counter paying. Gus watched as Mattholomule took the money, giving her a “charming” smile. Gus watched, in anger. It was an anger he wasn’t sure he could put into words. 

When Luz came up to Gus, she looked tired. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

The pair left in silence.

///

The walk to the owl house was quiet. Luz had asked Gus if he wanted to have her hot Cocoa instead, but he didn’t want to drink anything from the gremlin. He also didn’t want to take it away from her. It was snowing now. Gus could feel the wetness through his boots.

He watched as Luz played with a stick, running it through the snow. He eyed the lines she was making, before looking back at the path ahead. After what happened at the cafe, the air between them was tense.

They were midway there when Luz stopped.

“Hey, Gus?” 

“Yeah, Luz?”

She took a deep breath, and looked at the witchling. “I’m sorry for invading.”

Gus smiled and huffed a laugh. Luz was pushy, but her heart was always in the right place. “It’s okay, Luz.”

She gave him a grateful look. “Ya know, don’t take this the wrong way, but you two kind of remind me of me and Amity; how we started out?”

Amity and Luz were dating.

Gus felt his face heat up, as he looked at the girl next to him. The girl who had just said his rivalry reminded her of her romance. She looked deep in thought.

“Look. Just think about it. Okay?” she asked, looking at him for a response. Gus looked down, not sure what to say, exactly.

“okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have a lot of appreciation for Luz/Gus friendship :-)
> 
> ~Avery out~


	3. Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he didn’t get an answer, he looked behind him to see his dad looking rather...guilty. That was when Gus noticed the wrinkles that brimmed his eyes. He knew by now that they weren’t from age.
> 
> “Dad?” He watched the witch make eye contact, before opening his mouth to speak.

It was late, and Gus wasn’t getting any sleep. 

Luz was being delusional. She did that a lot, so it wasn’t any different this time. If he kept telling himself that what Luz had said meant nothing, maybe he would start to believe it. However, the serious expression that the human wore was ingrained in Gus’ mind, telling him she meant every word. The fact that there was some truth to her statement didn’t seem to help either.

But really, him and Mattholomule? Mattholomule was full of himself, unoriginal, and for lack of a better word, a dick. Meanwhile, Gus was kind. He actually cared about others. Their feelings, and what they thought. The two contrasted like Claire Standish and John Bender.

Wait- that was a bad example…

Gus felt his face get warm as he remembered how Luz had explained the movie. She said the relationship between the two characters was romantic. Him and Mattholomule were the furthest thing from that. That wasn’t the point though! The two boys were still different in every way. 

Gus looked back at the time. He'd been doing that a lot throughout the night.The dim light seemed to be the only thing keeping his thoughts together.

_ 2:45 _

He wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, so what was the point in lying in bed? 

The witchling made his way to the hallway, trying to be quiet as possible. He knew his dad was awake, but he was busy doing work. Distracting him with noise wasn’t fair. 

Gus had made it to the kitchen, when he tripped on a rug he didn’t remember being there. He fell with a thud. It didn’t take long for him to hear footsteps coming from the other room.

Shit.

He got off the floor, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his body, as he watched his dad enter the room.

“Agustus?” Gus looked down and rubbed his back wincing.

“Hey dad…” He said with a nervous smile. He watched as the witch let out a sigh.

“What are you doing up this late?” He wasn’t mad. Just tired.

Gus wondered if he had gotten any sleep lately. He just gave his dad a shrug. 

“Couldn’t sleep...” He replied nonchalantly as he made his way to the fridge. He opened it, looking at the contents. “You?” 

When he didn’t get an answer, he looked behind him to see his dad looking rather...guilty. That was when Gus noticed the wrinkles that brimmed his eyes. He knew by now that they weren’t from age.

“Dad?” He watched the witch make eye contact, before opening his mouth to speak.

“I’m just busy with...work.” He paused and let out another sigh. “Look, Augustus. Just go to bed when you finish up in here, okay?”

The witchling forced a smile. “Got it, Dad.” He watched as the witch gave him a soft smile back, before going back to the living room. 

Gus was wondering if his dad was okay.

///

It didn’t take long for Gus to come to the conclusion that his dad was certainly  _ not  _ okay. In fact he figured it out by the next morning.

The two had been sitting down at breakfast. Gus was eating. Mr. Porter wasn’t.

Instead, he was writing on paper. Scratch that. Multiple papers. Gus watched as his dad seemed lost in his work. He couldn’t remember the last time the witch looked this stressed. This was new. __

Gus looked down, stirring his oatmeal. This morning had been quiet so far. Normally, this was the only part of the day when the two had time to talk. Not that they talked much, but it was still something. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard his dad get up. He looked up to see the witch make his way to his room.

So not even a goodbye?

Gus shook his head. That didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was his dad wasn’t doing well. Thoughts filled his mind of what the problem could be.

Was he the problem? 

Just then he noticed the papers his dad had been filling out. They were still on the kitchen table, just across from him. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad if he looked. Just to make sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

He made sure his dad was asleep before he went to grab the papers. He looked down at them. There was a lot to read. 

The first thing that his attention was brought to was the dollar signs. They were all over the page. He read through the paper, before coming to the conclusion that these were bills.

All of the papers his dad had been stressed over were bills. If Gus knew one thing about adults, it was that they got stressed out when it came to money. However, that was never the case for his dad. The two seemed to be in a financial state that was fine. Not perfect, but fine. His dad wouldn’t be stressed if this wasn’t serious.

Gus put the papers down, trying to process what he had just read. It hurt to think about what seemed to be the truth.

They were having money problems.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THIS IS SHORT BUT IT’S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY I PROMISE
> 
> Also Claire Standish and John Bender are an enemies to lovers couple in “The Breakfast Club” for those who don’t know :-) 
> 
> ~Avery out~


	4. Maybe I could teach you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, when Mattholomule threw things at him, he retaliated. However, today he wasn’t in the mood to encourage the boy. He simply turned around and huffed in his seat. That’s when it dawned on him that Mattholomule had a job.
> 
> Wasn’t he below the age requirements?

It was hard to pay attention in class that day. 

Gus’ mind was filled with anxieties. From what he had seen, the money due was a lot, and that thought only haunted him. He wanted to help his dad, but being only thirteen, his options were limited. 

Maybe he  _ could  _ get a job, but who in their right mind would hire someone so young? Gus thought about it, and his mind drew a blank. Without working papers, he couldn’t really get anywhere.. 

Wait. Could working papers be faked? 

Gus shook his head. Although he had improved in illusions over the past year, they still weren’t perfect. Not to mention he had no idea how the documents were supposed to look. Where in hell would he get an example? 

The witchling was lost in thought when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. He glared in the direction of the only witch he suspected.

Usually, when Mattholomule threw things at him, he retaliated. However, today he wasn’t in the mood to encourage the boy. He simply turned around and huffed in his seat. That’s when it dawned on him that Mattholomule had a job.

Wasn’t he below the age requirements?

Gus thought for a minute, and remembered how Mattholomule was boasting about his fourteenth birthday just a few months ago. The age requirements to get a job on the Boiling Isles were sixteen. 

Gus hated the idea, but maybe he could ask him about it.

///

Gus had been keeping an eye on Mattholomule throughout the period. Only to make sure he could catch up with him after. 

He was so focused, that when the bell rang to dismiss the class, he jumped. His eyes went wide as he noticed Mattholomule getting out of his seat. The witchling scrambled out of his own, grabbing his books and running towards the door. 

“Mattholomule! Wait up!” He watched as the boy stopped at the sound of his name, and looked in his direction, confusion written all over his expression. Gus smiled gratefully at the response before running over to him, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder to catch his breath.

The gremlin looked surprised. Gus chose not to notice him eyeing the hand on his shoulder. The witchling never touched him unless it was absolutely necessary, so that was probably why.

Mattholomule paused, opening his mouth to speak. “What do you want, Augustus?” 

Gus blinked as he contemplated going for it. He dropped his hand to his side, and watched as the other boy visibly relaxed. 

He took note of that, even if he shouldn’t have.

It couldn’t be so bad, and if Mattholomule ratted him out, he could just do the same. It was simple, really. Just ask what he did to get the job. He was about to speak, but looked at the boy in front of him. He looked angry.

_ He looked annoyed _ .

That’s when he realized that he was about to ask about something illegal in a public hallway. Not only that, but Mattholomule had a class to go to. Gus didn’t want to think about how he knew that. He just did.

it was best to do this somewhere else...

“Are you-” he paused, not sure what direction he was taking his sentence. “Are you free after school?”

He looked at Mattholomule, who was processing. He hated how much this sounded like he was asking the boy out. That was when he was reminded of what Luz had said. He grimaced at the memory as he waited for an answer.

“Yeah. I think I’m free…” He responded. Gus looked at him and saw how much he was trying to avoid eye contact. He faked a smile to try and reassure the other boy. 

“Well, maybe at four thirty I can meet you at the...cafe?” The witchling knew that it would be safe for both to talk openly about the job. He watched as Mattholomule was contemplating the question. He looked confused, to say the least.

“Sure, Agustus.”

///

Gus waited anxiously outside the cafe. Apparently, it wasn’t open on Mondays, which made him skeptical right away. He began to think Mattholomule wasn’t going to show up, and that he had made a fool of himself.

He seemed to be an expert at doing that, lately. 

He was about to just forget it and leave. He could find someone else; someone he was actually friends with. It would be better off that way, he decided. Not to mention, if he could avoid working with Mattholomule, he’d take the chance. 

“Agustus?” 

Gus turned around, and for the first time ever, he was grateful to see the gremlin. His eyes lit up at the sight of him, which felt tremendously weird. He knew it was the rush of excitement from the fact that he could help his dad, but that didn’t stop him from thinking of the feeling he got.

It was nice.

Gus smiled at the boy, and it wasn’t fake for once. “You’re late.” 

He watched as Mattholomule scoffed and rolled his eyes. He took out a pair of keys and went to unlock the door to the cafe. “I work here. I can come whenever I want.”

Gus gave him a look of confusion as the two walked inside. “Pretty sure that’s not how it works…” 

He didn’t get an answer. Just an annoyed look, which made him feel… 

He wasn’t sure exactly, but the feelings weren’t good. Gus looked down, and Mattholomule seemed to pick up that he would have to start the conversation if they were going to get anywhere.

“So...why did you wanna meet here.” He asked. The witchling looked up at the boy, not sure if he could trust him.

“I wanted to ask you...about your job here? I know you’re below the age limit and-” He paused to see Mattholomule’s expression. It looked panicked, which Gus didn’t want. He had to choose his next words carefully. Maybe it was best to reveal his intentions, but he wasn’t completely sure if he could. “And… I just wanted to find out how you got it?”

The end of the question seemed to make Mattholomule curious, but he still seemed cautious about the topic. “Are you asking because you wanna snitch or…”

Gus’ eyes widened at the accusation, but he couldn’t exactly blame him for that conclusion. He wanted to, but he couldn’t.

“No! It’s just...I need some extra money and...a job’s the only way I can really get it.” He looked up at Mattholomule, who immediately seemed to get it. He grinned smugly at him. Gus ignored the way his face got warmer.

“You want to work here? With me? Look if you wanted to be near me, it’s not that hard to-”

“I told you, dumbass. It’s for money.” he interrupted. Mattholomule just smiled wider. He seemed awfully happy about this idea.

“Right. For money. Sure.” He teased, the sarcastic tone evident. Gus felt his face get warmer as he continued. “Look. Eileen is in charge of all that. Not me. She doesn’t really care about age though. As long as you can make drinks and shit you’re good.”

Gus lit up at that, but then remembered that he didn’t know how to make drinks that others would actually buy. Maybe this job wouldn’t work out and he’d get paid less for not knowing. Mattholomule seemed to catch this, but waited for Gus to explain what was wrong. 

“But I… don’t know how to make anything…” He tried to mask the disappointment, but it showed.

The other boy seemed to understand, and he looked like he was contemplating what to say.

“Maybe I can teach you?” It seemed like neither of the two expected it to come out, but it did. Gus wasn’t sure if it was all in his head, but he could’ve sworn Mattholomule’s face was getting redder by the second. He tried his best to ignore it, and focused on the offer.

He didn’t want to say yes, but he didn’t have any other options. If he wanted to help his dad, he had to agree.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe bois bloosh 🌝
> 
> ~Avery out~


	5. Willow Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts had stopped him from focusing on most things, and his friends could tell. He knew they could. He tried his best to just avoid them.
> 
> It was after his last class on Friday when he had to finally face them.

Gus had been thinking of that conversation all week.

The witchling wished he could distract himself with other things, but he couldn’t stop Mattholomule from clouding his mind. It was a lot to take in that he was going to be spending so much time with someone he hated.

The fact he couldn’t back out made it worse.

The thoughts had stopped him from focusing on most things, and his friends could tell. He knew they could. He tried his best to just avoid them.

  
It was after his last class on Friday when he had to finally face them. 

Willow and Gus had the class together, so it wasn’t a surprise when she noticed how far off he seemed. If the witchling had been more aware, he would’ve noticed the concerned gazes she had been giving. He would’ve been able to get out of the conversation, and everything would’ve been okay. 

He regretted not dashing off when she asked him to talk.

///

Gus didn’t want to walk to the park. He didn’t want to bother Willow with his problems. He didn’t want to do any of this.

However, she was his friend, and she was expecting something from him. If he didn’t come, she would be disappointed in him, and the guilt of that was the last thing Gus needed. 

When he got to the park, he noticed Willow sitting at a bench right away. She saw him, and waved with a smile he saw right through. He knew she was worried about him, even if there was no logical reason to go into a panic just yet. 

He took a breath, dreading in the realization that he couldn’t go back. He had no choice but to put his burdens on to his friend, which made him feel shitty.

He Sighed, knowing he had to suck it up. He’d be okay after. 

“Willow! Hey…” He said with a fake smile plastered. Willow looked at him in a way that made him realize faking was useless.

“Hey, Gus.” She replied, voice evident of too much concern to hide.

The air was awkward. Gus wasn’t sure if Willow felt it, but he did. She tilted her head, signaling for him to take a seat next to her on the bench. 

He did so, not looking forward to the conversation he knew would follow.

Both sat there, looking at patches of snow on the ground. The air was cold, and Gus regretted bringing such a thin coat.

“So…” Gus looked up at Willow, who only looked back at him. It hadn’t been this awkward between the two in a while. “You’ve been acting off this week…”

She gave him a look that made Gus want to tell her about everything. The bills, his dad, Mattholomule. He wanted to spill, but couldn’t think of where to start. “I’ve just been distracted lately.”

Willow gave him a frown. “I know that, but what have you been distracted with?”

Gus didn’t know what the answer to that was. There wasn’t a direct one. Maybe it would be better if he spilled. It wasn’t like he couldn’t trust Willow, afterall.

“Willow?”

“Yeah, Gus?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

///

Gus walked home that night feeling sick. It had only been a week and he couldn’t keep his problems to himself. Now Willow was worried about him, and he didn’t know what to do with that.

He wasn’t stupid. He had seen her expression when he told her what had been going on with him. It was one of concern and sadness. 

He had made his friend sad.

She had asked to help, and even asked to take the job instead, but Gus couldn’t let her do that. It wouldn’t have been fair to her. This was something he had to do by himself.

He could only ask her to stay quiet. He knew she would.

He started walking the rest of the path home. He blocked out his thoughts the best he could, as he watched the sky drift into a soft orange. 

It was getting late, which meant his dad was home by now. 

He was helping his dad, which made the thought of hanging out with Mattholomule almost worth it. The process wouldn’t be fun, but in the end he was doing something good. That thought was comforting

He reached his house faster than he thought he would.

He unlocked the door, and stepped in. He immediately noticed his dad’s sleeping figure on the kitchen table. He took a breath before locking the door behind him and going up to his room, only taking one more glance at his dad.

He plopped down on his bed, not having the energy to do homework. He hadn’t been worried about it lately, being that he was too busy thinking about the next few weeks. 

He closed his eyes, resting. He was anxious, wondering if Willow was as trustworthy as he thought.

He felt guilty for questioning her like that.

  
Thoughts of his dad being happy, and less stressed filled his mind and made him feel okay, but the reality that they weren’t there yet hit. 

Despite everything bothering him, he was able to calm himself. He could slowly feel like he would be drifting off soon.

The house felt empty, even though it wasn’t.

///

He opened his eyes, and the room was dark. He must’ve fallen asleep…

He checked the time, and realized it wasn’t as late as he thought. It was only eight thirty.

He then remembered that he hadn’t checked his scroll yet. He got out of bed groggily and reached for his bag, which was sitting by his desk. He pulled out the device, and checked notifications. 

Willow had texted him. He opened it and read through.

**Willow :-) :** _ Hey Gus? Just want you to know I won’t tell anyone. But if you need anything just let me know.  _

Gus stared at the message, a sense of relief taking over. 

He was safe. 

**Gus:** _ Thanks :D _

He was about to put his scroll down when he heard a beep from it.

What did Willow want now?

He looked down to check and realized it wasn’t from Willow, but an unknown number.

**Unknown:** _ Hey? Is this Agustus? _

Gus thought for a bit, before replying.

**Gus:** _ Depends. Who is this? _

It didn’t take long to get a reply.

**Unknown:** _ Mattholomule… _

That fucker really couldn’t leave Gus alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AND HAPPY NORMAL DAY IF YOU DON’T CELEBRATE IT 💃🕺
> 
> ~Avery out~


	6. Blaming it on the Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattholomule had his number now, and he didn’t know how to feel about that. He was about to block when he saw another text pop up on the screen.
> 
> Unknown: I know ur there dingus. I want to talk about the meetings since we haven’t yet.

Gus was staring down at his scroll, wondering what the Titans had against him. 

Mattholomule had his number now, and he didn’t know how to feel about that. He was about to block when he saw another text pop up on the screen.

**Unknown:** _I know ur there dingus. I want to talk about the meetings since we haven’t yet._

Right. They hadn’t set a time to meet, which was stupid now that Gus thought about it.

**Gus:** _First, spell out “your” dumbass. It’s not that hard._

**Unknown:** _Well aren’t u feisty over text. :]_

**Gus:** _*you_

**Unknown:** _No <3 _

_Gus changed Unknown’s name to Asstholomule_

_Asstholomule changed Gus’s name to Agustass_

**Asstholomule:** _Just like on ur cup lol_

Gus wanted to throw his scroll and scream. He decided against it, though.

**Agustass:** _You know what? Let’s just work on the schedule._

**Asstholomule:** _Alrighty._

**Agustass:** _How about after school every Monday?_

**Asstholomule:** _Wouldn’t it be better if u came after closing time everyday?_

Gus looked at the screen contemplating. He felt his face get warm at the thought of meeting up with Mattholomule everyday. He didn’t like the idea at all.

**Agustass:** _I want to spend as little time with you as possible so no._

He looked at the screen and saw the three dots pop up.

He regretted saying that, but didn’t know why. He was usually fine making cold hearted remarks towards the other boy, but this one seemed to bring immediate guilt. He pushed it back as he waited for a remark back.

**Asstholomule:** _Fair lmao_

So he wasn’t too hurt. That was good.

**Agustass:** _So… see you on Monday?_

**Asstholomule:** _Monday :)_

///

Gus was surprised when he found Mattholomule standing outside his last class.

The gremlin was on his scroll, and seemed to be caught up in something on his screen. Gus took note of the worried expression he had.

“Mattholomule?” He watched as the older boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Oh! Finally.” He said as he put his scroll away.

So he was waiting for him.

At first he was confused. Then he remembered it was Monday, and they had to meet. However, it still baffled him that Mattholomule knew where he would be. He walked up to him, and for some reason, he didn’t dread the thought of having to spend time with him. 

After making some small talk (teasing, but that was normal), the two were on their way.

///

Gus stood behind the counter, bored out of his mind.

Mattholomule was currently giving a lecture on the importance of being a barista, for what seemed like forever. If he had gone on for any longer, the witchling would certainly fall asleep.

He knew the job couldn’t be as hard as the other boy was making it out to be. 

“Look. Can you just start teaching?” he grumbled. 

Mattholomule paused, giving him an annoyed look. Gus tried to ignore the pit in his stomach that it caused.

“I mean, do you not want me to cover the basics?” 

“You haven’t covered anything, Mattholomule.” 

“That’s not-”

“All you’ve been talking about is how hard this job is. I know it’s not the easiest but damn.” He rolled his eyes and looked to the side annoyed. He felt Mattholomule’s gaze on him before hearing a short and breathy laugh. He looked up to see the other boy looking fondly at him.

“What?!” He watched as the other boy cleared his throat.

“Nothing. Just it’s cute when I piss you off.” Gus felt his face get hot, which had been happening a lot lately.

“I’m not cute. I’m annoyed.”

Mattholomule just grinned wider at the deadpanned expression the witchling was trying to hold.

“You can be both, you know.” He said, almost as if it was common knowledge. For Gus, it was the most ridiculous thing he had heard.

“Alright, dumbass. Are you ever going to teach me anything?” Mattholomule paused, and thought for a second.

“We can start on portions?” He suggested.

Gus contemplated for a second before deciding it was a good idea, actually.

“That sounds good.”  
  


///

The two were in the middle of making drinks when Gus checked the time. It wasn’t too late, but he should be heading home.

“I should get going.” He said, as he looked over to Mattholomule, who seemed caught off guard by the sudden statement.

“Hm?”

“It’s late. I need to go, Mattholomule.”

“Oh.”

After cleaning up, the two parted.

///

It was later in bed that night when Gus thought things over.

The lesson had been easier than he had thought. 

In a way, measuring ingredients for drinks was similar to measuring ingredients for potions. Even if Gus wasn’t in said coven, he still understood the importance of getting everything correct. Understanding the importance made wrapping his head around the subject easier.

He was proud of himself, even if he didn’t know everything yet.

On a more unfortunate note, calling Gus cute seemed to be Mattholomule’s new favorite thing. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Maybe if he didn’t react like he had the first time, he wouldn’t be getting tortured by it. All he knew was everytime it happened, his face got warmer than before.

In fact it was getting warm right now.

He shook his head, blaming it on the compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Matt attempting to flirt is so fucking funny like bro calm tf down you just started hanging out-
> 
> ~Avery out~


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the two were becoming friends. Maybe Gus liked the idea of being friends.
> 
> Maybe he would ask if they could be.

A few weeks had passed, and as weird as it sounded, hanging out with Mattholomule had been fun.

As much as he hated the other boy-

Okay. Maybe it wasn’t hate anymore. How Gus felt about Mattholomule was strange. 

Ever since they had started their first session, the two had hung out more at school, and he didn’t see it as a complete burden. It was almost like he actually liked the company, which was weird and new to him.

He didn’t look forward to Mattholomule coming up to him during lunch, or between classes, or whenever it was that he'd decide to come up to him, but he didn’t protest against it. Not anymore, at least.

He didn’t even care that his friends noticed. It wasn’t like him not to care.

Maybe the two were becoming friends. Maybe Gus liked the idea of being friends.

Maybe he would ask if they could be.

///

The two were outside the cafe.

They had just finished the lesson for the day and were about to part ways. However, Gus noticed how Mattholomule seemed to be pondering something. He began to realize how quiet the witchling had been throughout the session, and decided to ask about it.

“So…” He began, trying to bring it up as casually as he could. “What’s on your mind?” 

Mattholomule looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. His face seemed to go red, but that could also be the sunset reflecting off it. His eyes darted to the ground as he tried to cough up an excuse. “Nothing er- nothing important.”

Yeah. something was up. Both of them knew it.

Gus gave him a deadpanned expression, as he stuffed his hands in his coat pocket.“Yeah, no. Spill.”

Mattholomule seemed to be thinking of what to say, and his body shifted. “Look. This might sound crazy...but I think you’re ready to get interviewed.”

Gus looked up at the other boy in shock. He knew he had been getting better at making drinks, but this had gone by faster than he thought. “But it’s only been like-” He took a minute to think, counting on his fingers. “five weeks.”

The older boy chuckled, and rubbed Gus’ head. The witchling swatted his hand away. Mattholomule had been doing that from time to time. It was annoying, but not terribly annoying. “Yeah. I know that, but there’s not that much to being a barista. You just make drinks. If you know portions and where everything is, you’re fine.”

Gus thought for a moment, and realized everything he said made sense.

“Oh!”

Mattholomule looked at him confused. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No!” he smiled excitedly at the older boy. “That- that’s great news. Matt!” 

Gus didn’t notice the nickname at first, but as Mattholomule’s gaze hardened, he had the realization.

“It’s a nickname.”  
  


The confusion didn’t leave. 

“You know…friends give them to each other?”

Mattholomule’s eyes softened. “We’re… friends?”

Gus realized it was time to ask, and felt his heart beat a bit quicker. “If you want to be?”

Mattholo- Matt nodded. “That sounds- that sounds great!”

The witchling felt a smile grow. He never thought that they would be friends, and that it would feel this nice, but they were, and it did.

“Great! Also, you can call me Gus! That’s what all my other friends call me.”

Matt smiled and put his hands around his book bag straps.

“Okay. See you, Gus!”

The witchling watched as his new friend walked off, and something in his chest seemed to flutter.

“See you!”

///

When he had gotten home, he felt great, which was something he hadn’t felt in a while.

He would get an interview set up, and get the job, it was that easy, really. 

Not only that, but he had a new friend. One that he never expected to have. It felt amazing.

He plummeted on his bed and looked at his ceiling fan, which was spinning at a fast pace. 

His mind felt empty for once, and it was incredibly nice. He thought for a second and took out his scroll.

Instead of Luz or Willow, he texted Matt.

**Agustass:** _Hey! :)_

**Asstholomule:** _Hi???? Why are you texting me?_

**Agustass:** _We’re friends now. I can text you for no reason._

**Asstholomule:** _Oh._

**Agustass:** _Is that okay?_

**Asstholomule:** _Yeah! Of course it’s okay. Just new I guess._

**Agustass:** _WAIT!_

**Asstholomule:** _What?_

**Agustass:** _have you never had a friend before?_

Gus felt guilty as soon as he saw the three dots pop up, but something in him had to know. Maybe he was crossing boundaries, but he wasn’t sure.

**Asstholomule:** _No._

  
  
Gus stared at his screen is shock. Matt never had any friends before...and he just dealt with it? The witchling couldn’t imagine life without friends. Just the thought sounded upsetting.

Shit. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

**Agustass:** _Oh._

**Asstholomule:** _Yeah..._

Gus didn’t know it was possible to feel this bad for someone else.

**Agustass:** _But hey! That’s okay! I’ll just be your first! :D_

**Agustass:** _I can help teach you how to be a friend just like you taught me how to be a barista >:) _

**Asstholomule:** _That actually sounds nice…_

**Agustass:** _Yea!_ So I’ll talk to you later?

**Asstholomule:** _Sure :)_

Gus put his scroll down and looked back at his ceiling with a smile.

Him and Matt were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I HAVEN’T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH BUT WRITERS BLOCK HIT HARD LMAO. I’M SO SORRY 😭💗
> 
> ~Ave out~


	8. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus had been sitting in the living room on his scroll. The interview had left him uneasy, and he had been near the house scroll ever since. The amount of times he had picked up, and it wasn’t Eileen were making him feel sick. 
> 
> What if she never called?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few edits to the last chapter so check it out if you want lol

It only took a week for Gus to be getting ready for an interview.

He glanced at the mirror. He knew he looked  _ okay _ , but he wasn’t sure if it was okay enough. It had to be okay enough. He had to get this job. 

His dad was at work, so he didn’t have to worry about making an excuse as to why he was leaving the house so early. That was good, and one stressor was gone.

He tightened his tie, and tucked in his shirt as he tried to get his mind off his dad. If he wasn’t focused, he would fail, and Gus Porter wasn’t a failure.

And with one last look in the mirror, he put on his coat. He was ready to make an impression.

///

As soon as Gus saw Eileen, he was scared. He tried to push all the “what ifs” out of his mind, though. He knew he couldn’t get distracted now.

The two sat down and he tried to stop his urge to vomit. He watched as she studied him, expression skeptical as ever.

“So.” She began, “Gus, was it?” 

Gus nodded. “Yeah. I mean- yes? No- yeah. That’s me.”

She gave him a stern look, and he gave her a nervous smile. “I remember you from the Human Appreciation society. You were...interesting.”

Belos. She didn’t seem to like him much.

“And I remember you! You were really cool.”

He didn’t remember shit about her.

“Nice to know…” She looked down at a stack of papers she had in front of her. “So… Do you actually know anything about making drinks?”

“Yes! I...know about portions, and other things.” 

“And what might those other things be?”

“Er- temperature? I know what temperature to put when witches want cold and hot drinks.”   
  


“That’s...good. I wouldn’t want you burning anyone.”

“Yeah…”

Titan how he wanted this to end already.

///

He walked out of the cafe feeling less confident than when he walked in.

Eileen said she would call him, and he didn’t know what that meant. It probably happened with most jobs, but he could never be too sure.

He took a breath, and started to walk along the fresh patches of snow. He watched as he engrained footsteps in them. 

That was when he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Agust- Gus?” 

He turned around to see Matt, expression full of interest. 

“Hey, Matt. What’s up?”

“The sky-” It took Gus a moment to remember the older boy wasn’t  _ that  _ educated on humans.

“No, it’s- It’s an expression. It’s a human way of asking others how they're doing.”

“Oh-” Gus smiled at how wide his eyes got. “I’m okay then… I guess.”

“You guess?” Matt shrugged.

“Yeah. Why can’t I guess.”

Gus giggled at that, despite it not being funny at all. That was weird. 

Matt gave him the look from before. He still wasn’t sure what it was but he’d been giving it more often.

“Well…” He began trying to avoid eye contact. “ I’ve gotta get home so...” 

Matt looked up, and the witchling tried to ignore the disappointment in his face.

“I could walk with you if that’s okay...” Gus looked at him like he was crazy. Yeah, they were friends now, but holy Titan-

“Sure?”

///

The walk was silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable either. In fact Gus would say it was nice.

That was until Matt decided to speak.

“Wait. Wasn’t today the interview for you?”

Right. The interview.

“Yeah…” 

“Dude! How do you think you did?” He asked as he got strangely close to Gus’ face. He felt himself heat up, but was pretty sure it was the cold.

“Er-” he coughed and looked to the side. “Okay? I don’t really know…”

Matt backed away as he seemed to be connecting the dots. Gus was pretty sure he could see the stress.

“I mean… If you don't get the job, what’s the worst that could happen?”

_ My dad is broke, Matt. _

Gus could tell him that.

Maybe he should.

“Look.” He looked at Matt, who seemed confused. “ I can tell you, but you have to be quiet about it. Okay?”

“Shit- Something bad could actually happen if you don’t get the job?”

“Do you want to know or not?”

“Sorry- but yeah. Please tell me.”

“Okay so…” Gus looked around to make sure there was no one around to hear, before explaining in a tone that only Matt could comprehend. “My dad might be having some… money problems? I needed a job to help him.”

He looked at the other boy, who seemed to automatically get it.

“Oh.”

“Yeah…” 

Matt stayed silent for a few seconds, but it felt like minutes.

“Fuck- sorry for asking.-”

“No- it’s okay! Just- there’s a reason that I’m worried, ya know?”

“Yeah…”

The rest of the walk felt dreadful.

///

Fast forward to three days later.

Gus had been sitting in the living room on his scroll. The interview had left him uneasy, and he had been near the house scroll ever since. The amount of times he had picked up, and it wasn’t Eileen were making him feel sick. 

What if she never called?

And just as if the universe had read his mind, the scroll rang. Gus picked it up in a panic. 

“Hello?”

Eileen’s voice came from the line and his face lit up.“Is this Gus porter?”

“Yes! That’s me.” 

“Great so-”

“Did I get the job?”

“I’m about to tell you but first-”   
  


“Just tell me.”

“Gus-”

“ _ Eileen _ .” He deadpanned. He heard a sigh from the other line. He knew he was probably bothering her. He didn’t care. though.

“Yes, Gus. You got the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt: so it’s swaggy if you don’t get the job.
> 
> Gus: no❤️
> 
> Matt: ...
> 
> Matt: oH okAy-
> 
> ~Avery out~


End file.
